MissingNo in 6th Gen
I was 12 when I got Pokemon Y. I was grinding the heck out of it. I played it whenever I could. But, lets not skip ahead. Of course, there is the start. The intro was pretty funny, with the Fletchling scaring the crap out of your character while he is in bed. Kind of a rough start. I just skipped through all the intro junk spat out of my mom and nerdy friends/rivals. There were 5 rivals. No kidding. They were easier than expected though. I picked Froakie for my starter, and murdered the rival`s Chespin and Fennekin with ease. As I went on, I managed to get a Charizard (with mega), a Swalot, a Lapras, a Lucario (with mega), a Yveltal, and a Ludicolo. Of course, I had to kick someone out of my party. That lucky someone was Greninja, my first pokemon. I never even see him anymore. Even with a level 80 mega charizard with a Lucario for backup, I could not get past that pesky Elite 4. Most of the blame landed on the old lady who is obsessed with dragons, and the girl who uses water. I always thought that she knew I had fire. My Ludicolo couldn't help because he barely even had levels. In fact, I pretty much only caught the Lombre that was him was to get Ludicolo`s pokedex entry. Still, the little dancing lilypad always cheers me up with its derpy little dance. Like I said earlier, I could not get past those elite 4. `Cause of this, I just try and fill my Pokedex as much as possible. So I decided to go to Laverre City Trail or whatever it was called. Route 14. The swamp that features the Scary House. All I could find was Haunter, Carnivine, those annoying Poliwhirls that lived practically everywhere, the occasional Whiscash, and Bellsprout hordes. Then I came upon the scary house. I had been there before, listening to the "scaaaaaaaary story that will always haunt you". It was actually quite funny. It was like a dumb rip-off of Slenderman. A horde of faceless men? Pffft. Anyway, I decided to go into the scary house just to be a butthole (running around the man, sitting on the bed making fart noises, other infantile things). Once I stepped in, all was pitch black. There was a very faint circle of light coming from where the refrigerator was. I walked over there, and the lights came on. I could see the familiar deep purple scenery of the cabin. But something struck me odd. There was a shadow next to where the bed was, showing that touching it would mean an attack from a Flying Pokemon (or a graveler in a cave). Thinking that there might be an undiscovered pokemon was waiting there, I walked over to the shadow. I then heard groaning noises. I saw 4 white hands coming out of the ground on each corner of my character. As they closed in, the battle finally begun. "This better be some sort of ghost legendary," I snarked. Introductions like that usually mean a battle with a super rare pokemon. I saw an all-too-familiar face once the shadows finally cleared to show the pokemon. This sometimes makes you think you see different pokemon when you see a regular one instead, humiliating you. This happened to be one time when I saw a shadow that looks like a fat person. I thought it was a new pokemon. Once the shadows cleared, it showed I was just looking at the nose of a Hippopotas. Back to the battle. I saw a 3d L-shaped paper-mache-esque figure, dotted purple, black, and white. "Wild Appeared!" Missingno. I saw its glitchy body rock back and forth for its idle animation. Every now and then, the thinner section of it would shiver a little. I threw out Charizard. I instantly mega-evolved it and decided to obliterate it with a heat wave, as it didn't EVEN have a level. "Charizard mega evolved into Mega Charizard!" "The sunlight turned harsh!" Charizard's drought ability. "Charizard used Heat Wave!" "It doesn't affect the wild ..." " used Infestation!" What in the....How does this blob of ugly barf mess know Infestation? I`d expect it to use something like "Phantom Rush" or something like that. I saw as the grey bugs swarm all over my Pokemon, harming it. "Its Super Affective!" No kidding, half of his whole HP depleted. I was trashed if this guy was THAT strong. "Charizard used Struggle!" What?! He doesn't even KNOW that, and his PP is completely full! "It hurt itself in recoil!" His health is in the red zone. " used Rage!" I knew why he was doing so; he was mad my Charizard was not fainted yet. " let the frustration take over him!" ...what? I doubt this can even happen. Then I saw a cutscene. It had my Mega Charizard, covered in insects with parts of his body eaten away. Then a very large butcher knife is thrown at him, bouncing off his throat and landing in his chest, implanting itself in his lung. Of course, the sliced jugular vein was enough to kill my poor pokemon. Then, the knife took itself out of Charizard's ribs, still with his battered heart clamped onto it. The knife then shakes around, throwing the organ off to the side. Then, what happens is like a snuff scene. The knife rapidly jabs itself into Charizard`s corpse, throwing his organs everywhere. Blood was puddling up under what was left of it. Then it stopped dissecting, and what I saw nearly made me vomit the Cheese Mix Munchies I had earlier. It was just a big pile of red, bleeding mush, with Charizard's head stacked on top. One of his eyes was dangling out of its socket, cut so the retina is visible, and its tongue was cut off and sitting on top of his head. Then I did vomit the Munchies. I paused this hell-of-a-game to clean up the disgusting orange mess. Later, when I mustered up the courage (and prepared my stomach), I opened the console. I had to switch out my pokemon. There was no bloody mess, just a regular MissingNo rocking side-to-side, almost miserably. I tossed out Lucario. I used Power-Up Punch on it. "Your determination makes more deadly..." What in the freak. I KNOW this never happens. " used Curse!" Another cutscene played. It was of Lucario. Then a nail came out of nowhere and implanted itself into his left eye. He screamed a high-pitched cry, and attempted to pull the thing out. It was stuck. Then a giant sledgehammer flew over, and you probably know what happens next. It results in half of his whole head becoming smashed, and his eye still intact. Brain matter splattered the dark, purple floor. The nail was shown on the floor, the sharp part bent over in a rather unnatural way. I nearly vomited again. Virtually, there was a snuff mutilation film for every pokemon I used to try and destroy this abomination. Swalot was cut open, spewing acid everywhere and flattening him. Lapras had his head messily cut off and smashed inside his stomach. Yveltal was dissected alive. Ludicolo has to be the worst of them. A gigantic anvil was dropped onto him, and...well....splat. Blood, organs, and a crushed "head". It went back to the overworld. The house owner went to face me. Not my character, the screen. He was breaking the fourth wall. "You should have had care about me, demon." I really should have given the poor mony some non-needed money... Then there was a colossal picture that somehow fit into my 3ds screen of all 6 of my pokemon's corpses. I vomited again. The yellow-orange mess thankfully obscured the disgusting image and destroyed that hellish cartridge. I decided to give the stupid thing a bit of its own medicine. I went crazy with the knives, nails, anvils, and scalpel. Then when I went to chemistry class the next day, I sneaked into the storage room and threw the possessed tape into a large bottle of hydraulic acid. It gave me great pleasure to see the devil tape melt into a blob of gold and black. If you see MissingNo in the Scary House, destroy the tape. Make it not exist. Make sure nobody finds it. If you can, bury it at least 6 feet deep and fill the hole with water. Category:Pokemon Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story